Counting Stars- A Percy Jackson FanFic
by Russo'sRainbow
Summary: Paige Nicole is a daughter of Athena and sister of Annabeth Chase. She can't wait for summer so she can spend time with her half-sister, friends, and horse, Star. But what will happen when Annabeth has to deliver some heart-shattering news? Will Paige go over the edge or stay strong? Find out in this heart-clenching (If I do say so myself) fanfic! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so hi *waves* I'm Russo's Rainbow. This is my first, official, published fanfic ? I'm really excited to share it, it's been writing itself in my head for a while now! Um, a little bit about me before I start, I guess. Um, I'm crazy, smart, love horses, love books, am kinda new to all this so... Yeah. I am crazy and weird and that's who I am. I am a daughter of Athena so, yeah. I'm kinda boring and that's all I got. Please, pleas, PLEASE tell me if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes! I won't hate you, I'll probably love you for it! One quick question before I stop being so boring and get to the story: What is an AU? I've read the term in so many fanfics and have no idea what it means! Thanks!**

_Chapter 1- Paige's Point of View_

I was SO excited! It was finally summer, and while I liked school, I loved Camp Half-Blood and all my friends and half-siblings there even more! I'm a child of Athena, ya see and Annabeth and I are really close even though we live so far away during the school year. Something told me that this summer was going to be different. And, boy, was I right. When I arrived at camp, the first thing I did was dump my stuff in my cabin and give Annabeth a quick hug. Then, I ran to the stables. In the stables, there are mostly pegasi. All of them, in fact, except for one are pegasi. The one regular horse was an oddity. His name was Star. His parents were both pegasi, but somehow he's a normal horse. Well, using the term "normal" very loosely. He's so pretty, and the best thing was, he was all mine. I hugged Star and played with him for a while, until dark in fact. It had already been after dinner when I had arrived at camp, so it wasn't THAT long. Annabeth found me about an hour after dark, counting stars with my Star. "See Orion?" I said to Star, oblivious to Annabeth being there, "OK, follow his right hand and the second star in line with where he's pointing. That's our star. Whenever I see it, I'll think of you, bubba." Annabeth tapped my shoulder and sat down next to me. I immediately knew something was wrong when I saw tears in her eyes and heard her voice turned raspy and hoarse with emotion. "Paige," she began, sounding and looking like she was about to burst into tears, "I-I need to talk to you about something..."

**Don don dooooonnnnn! Not really sorry for the cliffhanger, now I know what our Uncle Rick feels like... ? You know what would make me finish my homework faster so I can post another chapter? Reviews! I may pretend I don't in real life, but I have realm low self-esteem and self-worth. (yes, I'm fine. Yes, I'm working through it. Yes, I have an awesome friend/mentor who is helping me with it) I am super self-conscious when it comes to my writing. So, please review! Oh, and I'm sorry it's short, but as my dad and teachers always say, "It's the content that matters, not the length!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so much thanks to MiyaCook13! ? I adore Canterwood Crest! Thank you for the very helpful review! I will add paragraphs! Can't believe I forgot them! I'm glad you like it, so this chapter is dedicated to you. And to my amazing English teacher! I love her and she reads Percy Jackson and she agrees with me on the fact that the movies sucked! ? Ok, so here goes nothing!**

_Chapter 2 Annabeth's Point of View_

I walked up slowly to Paige. How was I ever going to tell her? It would crush her. The tears came when I heard her talking to her beloved horse,

"that star is our star, and I'll remember you whenever I see it." I looked up to see her counting stars with her horse. Oh, gods, this was gonna be hard.

I gently tapped her shoulder, "I-I need to tell you something." She looked up at me, visibly paling. I took a deep breath, "It's-it's about Star." Her hand flew to Star's shoulder, where she left it, seeming to be protecting him. "He, um. He has a problem we noticed while you were away. And-and." Oh, gods, who was I kidding? I couldn't do this."Star... Star has to be put down in a week." My words hung in the now tense air.

**OK, so that was really short and cliffhangery. I think I'm going to just write short chapters and update often. What do yall think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry I didn't post sooner. I had way. Too. Much. Biology. Homework. ? **

**BlueButterfly11:**

**1\. Yes, Counting Stars is by OneRepublic. And it's an amazing song.**

**2\. Yes, this is a *sniffle* sob story. I'm trying to release some feels, experimenting with the type of writing I do.**

**3\. Ummm... Sure... I mean, yeah! That's TOTALLY what I was thinking with Star being a normal horse. And you, um... Guessed it. Yup. Good job! *nervous laugh***

**OK, I'm dedicating this chapter to BlueButterfly11, for reviewing (and writing one so long it made me so happy), and to my wonderfully amazing Daddy. I was whiny the other day, because my brother ate all the apples and I was craving them. So today, Daddy bought me an apple ?**

**Quick disclaimer: Even though I wish I was an amazing writer and hope to one day become as famous as him, I am not Rick Riordan. I own diddly squat.**

_Chapter 3 Paige's POV_

"What?" My heart leapt into my throat and lodged itself there. My Star... Put knees buckled and I collapsed in front of him, shaking. My whole chest ached. My life was falling apart. I was going to lose my best friend. In that moment, I made the hardest decision of my life: To agree, that among the circumstances of what was wrong with him, it was the kindest thing I could do for him.

Annabeth pulled me into her lap and rocked me as the weight of it all hit me and I began to sob and scream. I didn't pull away, I hardly even noticed. All I knew, was I had a week to say goodbye to my best friend. And not just any goodbye. A forever goodbye. After next week, I would never see him again.

Though all I wanted was to spend my every moment with Star, suddenly I couldn't stand to be around him, knowing I was gonna have to say goodbye. The wound was too raw. The pain too real. What hurt the worst was when my sweet, smart, sensitive horse knew I was upset and nuzzled my hair. I threw the lead rope to Annabeth and ran as far away as I could get To my cabin.

I ran into Malcom, my favorite half-brother. He knew, of course, what was going on. He gently held me and steadied me as I sobbed. In the cabin, I put on my headphones and did what I always do when I'm hurt or scared, listen to music and pretend I'm ok. Everyone who came in or out of the cabin got a polite smile from me and an almost perky, "Hi!" I threw all the rest of my little happiness and sanity into putting on a front that I am ok.

But that didn't work for long. Pretty soon, a song came on that brought a whole new round of tears and emotions. Then another song. Then another. Lyrics danced around in my head, mirroring what I was feeling: "I remember the moment, I remember the pain. I was only a girl, but I grew up that day. Tears were falling, I know ya saw me. Hiding there in my bedroom, so alone. I was doing my best, trying to be strong..." "When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide... Don't get too close, its dark inside... They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how." And they all got more depressing from there.

And that's how Annabeth found me, sobbing in a heap on my bunk.

**OK, so this author is now sobbing in a heap. What have I done?! I'm so sorry! But this story is writing itself. I can't wait to write more. There will be Percabeth in the next chapter ? And blue cookies for anyone who reviews. Not just ANY blue cookies, blue OREOS! ?**

**Additional disclaimer: I don't own those songs... Wish I did! They are "All This Time" by Britt Nicole, and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I WISH I was them, but as gramma says, "If wishes were horses, all beggars would ride." (Which still makes no sense to me...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**wowHiii! Couldn't wait any longer... Had. To. Post.**

**LeicoAllTheWay and others thank you for the sweet reviews! ? Y'all made my day!**

**Leico, yes I am a daughter of Athena, so from what you said, I am your sister? ? Coolio! Thanks for saying this is good, I'm pretty proud of it, my first fanfic. And thanks for saying I'm cute *blushes* even if you say it to a lot of people, it makes me feel special. ? I am teased a lot and called weird and crazy... So being called cute is a nice change... *blushes again* I'm glad to know you like the author's notes! ? **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has followed, favorited, and especially those who have reviewed. It seriously makes me so happy!**

_Chapter 4 Annabeth's POV_

"Percy.." I sobbed into my boyfriend's shoulder as he held me, "I broke her heart. Chiron told me that I should tell her about Star and she was so hurt... Percy, she's so hurt and scared and she wont let me help her and..." My voice dropped off. Percy tried to comfort me, but I was as inconsolable as Paige. She went through the week, not eating, not sleeping. She spent every moment with her horse. Before we knew it, it was THAT day.

It was the day we were supposed to put Star down. Paige sat by Star, letting him graze and enjoy his last meal. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Jason. From a distance, he looked like Will, who was supposed to be like the vet and put Star down. She started to tremble and cry. She clenched her horse's mane in her hand. It was ironic, he didn't look a bit sick that day, but he was terminally ill. When she saw it was Jason, on of the ten or so demigods she was close to, she hugged him tight. I could barely hear her emotion-choked whisper to him, "I-I thought you were Will and it was t-time." He hugged her close, his voice choked as well as he replied, trying to comfort him in his big-brotherly way, "It's ok. I'm not him. I'm right here. And its not time."

But the hour came all too soon. Will walked up, a grim look on his normally smiling face. "I'm sorry Paige." He said. She ran to me and clung to my waist as Will said those dreaded words, "It's time." Paige buried her face in my shirt. "I can't watch." Her voice sounded so broken.

Star was nervous as Will injected the needle. He was a high-strung horse, but Paige could calm him down. "Paige," I said, my voice cracking, "Star needs you to tell him he's OK." From underneath me, I heard the voice of a broken little girl, "Star. Staaarrr. Shhh. Its ok, bubba. You're fine." Her voice threatened to turn to tears as she murmured encouragement to the horse. After a minute, the horse laid down and closed his eyes. "He's gone." Will pronounced the words no one wanted to hear. He began to pack up his medical supplies and everyone except the seven from the great prophecy that seemed so long ago, Nico, Thalia, Malcom, and Reyna. We were Paige's closest friends. She turned around and stared at her horse. She dropped to her knees and wept, stroking his cold neck. "Oh, Star." Her voice trembled. She stroked her best friend and kissed him, before getting up. A cold, hard, angry look of determination replaced the one of fear and pain. And my worst fears were confirmed.

In place of the sweet, naive, loving, tender 13-year-old that had arrived at camp a week earlier, vivacious and full of life, was a 13-year-old, turned mature, pained, and scarred way beyond her years, hardened by the sting of the death of her closest friend.

**Wow. So there are some nice painful feels... Ouchie. I'm kinda sorry, but not really... I mean, this thing is writing itself! So thanks and please review! To those of you who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited, here are those blue oreos! *hands six blue oreos to each person* Next time, there will be blue candy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was not a guy, I was not over 50, and I did not throw Percabeth into Tartarous! So I own nothin. **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey. I don't have Time to add a chapter. Just need to quickly ask for prayer. My horse is hurt. I just got notified about it and am on my way to see him. I'm going into a panic attack, because my worst fear is losing him. Will update later. Thanks for the patience.**


	6. Chapter 5

**OK, so I wrote this late last night and it wouldn't post! It won't let me log in on my phone, so I don't know how often I'll be able to post until that is fixed!**

**Update on my horse (Yesterday):**

**He's pretty badly hurt. He's got a gash on his leg. He could've done anything to his leg from a simple sprain or pulled something, to a fractured kneecap. We won't know until we get X-rays. We are going to the vet for those early tomorrow morning. I should be in bed asleep, but I can't sleep. Pray for me and my baby. My worst fear ever is losing him. And I'm so emotionally spread thin right now.**

**Update on my horse (today):**

**Good news: It is ****not**** fractured! :) Praise God!**

**Bad news: He could've torn a muscle. No matter what he did to the muscles, I won't be able to ride him or even condition him for 4 weeks :( I'm still freaking out. I'm still super worried. He is still only using three legs... :(**

**Thanks for the reviews and pms. Here's the promised blue candy! *halfheartedly tosses candy at crowd***

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing horse trainer/"big sis." She knows me so will, almost too well, and was more than willing to get up early today (which is the only day she can sleep in) to take me and my horse to the vet. Yesterday, when we were on the way to the barn to see my horse and look at the then new injury, she asked me how I was doing. I gave her the generic response: "I'm fine" accompanied by a noncommittal shrug. To which ****she**** replied, "No. How are you ****really**** doing?" And today, I was sick to my stomach and too nervous to eat. Anticipating this, she had planned to go get donuts. And we did. And that's all I ate until after the vet's.**

_Chapter 5 Paige's POV_

I sank to my knees by my best friend's cold body. I stroked his stiff neck. In a whisper that no one could hear, I half-sang to, half begged and pleaded with him,

"Say something... I'm giving up on you... I'm sorry... That I... Couldn't get... To you... And anywhere... I... Would've... Followed you... Say... Something..." My voice trailed off into hiccuping sobs. I allowed myself ten seconds to get control of my emotions,

10... 9... I love you, Star...

8... 7... I'll never forget you...

6... 5... I miss you so much...

4... 3... I'd give anything to have you back...

2... Deep breath...

1...

With that, I buried the pain I was feeling. I got up, using everything I had to resist the urge to run away. I stayed and let my friends think they were comforting me. But I didn't need comfort. I didn't need understanding. I needed my Star back.

I became sullen, depressed, and lonely. I skipped classes for as long as Annabeth would let me. I didn't want to return to class, even if it was camp classes. I was bullied even there. And when I returned, the bullying worsened.

"Hey, Paige," The Ares kids always began, "Your horse is dead. I'm glad he's dead."

Oh, wait, did I mention that only a week before I left for camp, my dog was hit by a car and passed away? Yeah, it's been a crappy month.

"Your dog is dead too," they continued, "I saw it. His guts are all over the road." Clarisse, who normally hated my guts, was not joining in. Even she knew that was past the line of what was acceptable. But she didn't fight it. She refused to. No one else did because they were too scared.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Percy!" I sobbed (this was becoming something that happened regularly) "Paige is so depressed and lonely, but she won't let me or anyone else help her. She's becoming bitter and resentful and..." I couldn't continue. It was breaking my heart the way hers was breaking. Percy held me. He always had his arms and ears open for me, ready to comfort and listen when I needed it. Which was pretty often as of lately. Paige wouldn't let even me anywhere near her. She went to classes and put on a front. She pretended she was fine. She faked being ok. She was fooling everyone except me. I could see beneath her mask to the hurting little girl beneath. I could hear the broken-ness in her voice under the layers of pretend niceness. It just wasn't fair. She was only 13. Why her?

**So, that's it. What do y'all think of doing 2 POVs in one chapter? Yay or nay?**

**Please keep me and my horse in your prayers as we are on the road to recovery.**

**Please, please, please review or pm me! That would really help me feel better!**

**Oh, funny story from yesterday! So, I walked into English, and someone said, "...Riptide..." So, being a demigod, I go, "Riptide?" as I perk up and pay attention to my classmates for once, "Riptide's a freaking awesome sword!" To which I received blank stares and arguments of, "No, Riptide's a song. Duh." And so I argued back, "Riptide's a sword from Percy Jackson." They all groaned and said Percy Jackson is stupid and Riptide's a song. My teacher ****finally**** comes in, and she's read Percy Jackson, so I say, "Mrs. _, true or false, Riptide is a sword." And her reply is one of the many reasons why she is my favorite teachers, she says, "True, because Percy Jackson is awesome!" When my classmates still don't believe me, this is legitimately my first response: I grab a ballpoint pen, uncap it, and swing it around like a sword, saying, "Still don't believe me? What's this, then? Huh? ****Meet Riptide!****" They all look at me like I'm insane (a fair assumption), saying "It's a pen." My reply? : "Pffft! Silly mortals, it's obviously a sword! You just see a pen because of the Mist!" My teacher and I sat there laughing like crazy for ten minutes.**

**Disclaimer: *does a quick look around messy room* Nope. I was right. I still don't own Percy Jackson. Or the song "Say Something." Dang it! Wish I did! *clicks tongue in annoyance* (Wait for it. Wait for it. Psych fans? You there? You ****should**** get the fandom reference.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok. So I've been MIA for a bit... School+hurt horse=no time for fanfic and one sad, guilty feeling author! So, to make it up, I'll spend a while replying to reviews! Sound ok? Don't kill me *cringes and ducks down a bit***  
**BlueButterfly11: THANK YOU FOR THE LONG REVIEW AND THE OTHERS AFTER IT! I really loved them and they made me smile! They literally made my day! Note to Blue (can I call ya Blue? You can call me Russo or Rainbow or Rain or whatever) and to everyone else:: REVIEWS ARE NEVER ANNOYING NO MATTER HOW LONG OR PLENTIFUL THEY ARE! ? I got your pun! And it was pretty funny! (or should I say punny! Lol! *groans at my own stupidity and dumb jokes*)**  
**Ok, so Blue asked a great question. Even though its a bit of a painful subject for me, yall deserve to know:: Where dod I get my username? Well, Russo was my first horse and first love. But due to a medical problem from being a rescue horse, I had to, at the tender age of 13, make the choice to put him down. As opposed to the risky surgery, it was much more humane. But with him, my childlike innocence and my heart died. I lost a valuable part of me. I am a Christian and believe that a rainbow is a symbol of Gods promise. To me, that promise is that like a rainbow, beauty will come out of the pain. It's been a few years since Russo left my life, but I still haven't spotted the rainbow. My username serves two purposes: 1. To commemorate and honor Russo's life and 2. To remind myself that there WILL be a rainbow.**  
**LeicoAllTheWay:: Oh, brother/sister (I don't know which) you are too kind! I love you too, awesome sibling! I'm glad you think I'm something great! And, yes, I know not eating isn't gonna help, I was just too nauseous to eat then. Trust me, I love food too much to not eat! ? You definitely are doing awesome as a sweet reviewer and sibling! ?ￂﾠ ****Love you too! I am so glad you think I have a talent for writing. I honestly doubt it a lot. I would like to be a famous author one day! ? And to answer your earlier question, this party is just getting started! I am nowhere NEAR being done! I'd let you know, then start another fanfic!**  
**On a random subject:: Is anyone here a fan of the show Scorpion or of the book Swipe by Evan Angler?**  
**MiyaCook13 and Guest:: Thank you for the prayers, my horse is well on the road to recovery, and were pretty sure he didn't tear anything! He may be recovering faster than expected and I may be able to ride early! ? ﾟﾘﾊ****? ﾟﾘﾃ****? ﾟﾘﾁ**  
**SlythindorRen:: THANK YOU FOR BEING A GRAMMAR POLICE AND CATCHING MY MISTAKE! I honestly love grammar police and welcome them! After all, I AM one when it comes to other people's stuff!**  
**So that's about it! ?ￂﾠ ****Enjoy this late chapter!**

**NOTE::: THIS CHAPTER IS THREE YEARS AFTER THE LATEST ONE! PAIGE HAS BEEN A YEAR-ROUND CAMPER SINCE THE FALL AFTER LOSING STAR!**

_Chapter 6 Paige's POV_** (I can't believe we're on six already!)**

It was fall, and only a handful of campers stayed for the school year, with most of them being my friend. The pain and sting of losing Star three years ago had never gone away. I just pretended it had. But you never "get over" something like that. No one knew how much I was still hurting- not even Annabeth.  
The bullying, for the most part, had stopped.  
But apparently, not this morning. I was outside, just doing whatever, when a couple of the year-round Ares kids cam up to me, "Hey, weirdo!" They said. I did my best to ignore them. Until, that is, they took it to a physical level. They slammed me again a tree, "I'm TALKING to you, Weirdo!" One growled at me, "but since you apparently can't talk, we'll have to just get it out of you." Apparently when I was ignoring them they had asked a question. Now, they beat me senseless. I didn't even try to fight back. I held in the screams, an expert on hiding pain. But when one of them punched me in the jaw, so hard they dislocated it, I couldn't hold it in longer. I accidentally let out a scream of pain. Then, I couldn't hold in in. I doubled over and collapsed of the ground as they continued to punch and kick me. I shrieked in pain, calling the two people I trusted anymore: My big brother Malcom and big sister Annabeth.  
"Maaaallllcom! Annnnnnaaaabeeeeettttthhhh!" I shrieked their names at the top of my lungs. They heard me and came running, but by time they arrived, the Ares kids had left. I knew tattling would only bring more bullying, so didn't tell them who. I watched as Annabeth and Malcom shared a concerned look, before I blacked out

_Annabeth's POV_

"Mal, we got get Paige to the infirmary." He nodded in agreement. As we gently lifted her up and he hoisted her over his shoulder to carry her, I saw his anger grow with each bruise and cut we discovered. And that was just her face, legs, and arms. At the infirmary, Chiron pulled Mal and I out into the hall after examining her.  
"She's got a dislocated jaw, two broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, and many bruises and lacerations." I knew I was looking pale and nervous when Mal put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. Whoever did this to MY Paige, deserved to have much worse done to them. But then, Paige woke up and started to sob.

_Paige's POV_

I woke up in pain and used that as an excuse to cry. I was upset and hurt. Crying made the pain worse, but it sharpened my fuzzy brain. I wasn't crying from the pain, truthfully. I was using it to let our my emotions I had felt lately of missing Star. Lyrics from one of my favorite songs flashed through my mind,  
"She never slows down. She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down... She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down. She wants to be found, but the only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down..."

**Ok, so how was that? So sorry I didn't write for so long! BUT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED ON MY SHOW! (if you watch Scorpion and haven't seen the latest episode disregard the rest of this. If you have seen the latest episode or don't watch Scorpion, come fan girl with me!) SO. MY OTP IS A THING! ASDFGHJKL! They almost kissed! I've been for it since episode one! ?,? ﾟﾘﾁ****?ￂﾠ ****Happy and Toby are so cute together and I've been waiting for it forever! What is this ship called? I can't come up with a decent name... ? Happy Quinn and Tobias... Ummm... I forget his last name! Help! That's all for now! Bye all!**

**Disclaimer:: Though I wish I did, I don't own Percy Jackson or the song Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k) ? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo! What up? *in awkward not really ghetto but trying to sound ghetto voice* Yeah... Sorry. I'm trying to practice for a role in an upcoming skit I'm in where I'm a ghetto angel. Don't ask. Just know I'm gonna need to work on my ghetto... Lol! I had a panic attack while riding a horse today... My trainer/"big sis" has been letting me ride her horse lately. I had to ride him today in a video for a project. This was only my third time riding him. And my first time riding him at the speed I needed to [a canter (which is faster than a trot but not quite a gallop for nonhorsey people)] I was way nervous and he picked up on my nerves and went faster, which only made me get more and more nervous, then have a panic attack while on him. I calmed down in record time and no one was hurt. But it freaked me out. I don't want to be scared of him. I don't want to be scared to canter. But I am... Oh well. I looked like crap in the video, but who cares?!**

**So... To stay true to my apparent routine, because my OCD can't handle not doing it and my ADD needs a routine to stay better on track...**

**LeicoAllTheWay:: Yay! I has a half-seester who loves Scorpion! *also ignoring all rules of grammar in fangirlness* Oh, I Googled it, and Happy+Toby=Quintus, because** **Happy's last name is Quinn and Toby's something that ends in "tus" that I can never remember... Thank you for the support! I am so encouraged by your review! Love you too! *hugs Leico* Can I give you a nickname other than Leico? Leico is a ship... Hmm... AwesomeSisterOfRusso'sRainbow is too long... Suggest a nickname for yourself! *hugs ... Again***

**MiyaCook13:: No, it's not Japanese... I just realized it does that and inserts random question marks where I put emoticons... :( Thank you for the verse! It really encouraged me and made me feel better and remember to pray! And I felt closer to God because of it! :)**

**BOOKButterfly11::**  
**Oooopppsss... So I JUST realized I've been calling you the wrong name all along! I'm SSSOOOOOOOO sorry! Will you PLEASE forgive meeeeeeee? *pleading and begging on knees in front of BOOKButterfly11* *gives BookButterfly11 a blue chocolate chip cookie in bribery* But can I still call you Blue? It can be my nickname for you! :) You will be my Blue and no one else can call you Blue. Just me. MY Blue. *blushes* Sorry. Rambling and getting over-possessive there... *blushes again* I'm so glad yall are behind me, and am ESPECIALLY glad it's not literal, because then you'd be dead and I'd be sad and yeah. I'm rambling again. I do that lots. And I get off track. Like I am now. Blame my demigod ADD... I'm also glad that you're insane too! I guess it comes with being a demigod and not living at camp year-round... We seem insane to the mortals. But what if WE'RE normal and they're the insane ones? PLOT TWIST! I love doing that! :) Love you, Bluey! :) *hugs MY Bluey and gives MY Bluey another blue chocolate chip cookie* *realizes I'm not only getting over-possessive again, but that it's also over a person* Sorry! *blushes* I'm gonna shut up now and write chapter seven! Don't hate me, Blue!**

_Chapter 7 Malcom's POV _**(a new POV... Testing it out. Let me know how ya like or dislike it!)**

Paige was lying in a bed in the infirmary, sobbing in pain. I took my hand off of Annabeth, where it had been more to steady and ground me than to comfort her. My fists clenched at my side. I had always been Paige's protecter. Her big brother. The one she looked up to. But I hadn't been there when she needed me most today. Those bullies were going to PAY.

I slowly unclenched a fist and gently placed the hand on Paige's head and gently stroked her hair. It was matted and wet from sweat caused by pain. She writhed in pain on the bed.

"Ssshhh. You're OK, Paige. It's Mal. I'm right here... Sshhhh..." I tenderly rubbed her forehead, massaging her temples. She relaxed a bit, but I could still tell she was in pain. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Paige," I muttered to myself, "what kind of mess did you get yourself into?"

_Paige's POV_

Malcom came over and comforted me. The emotional pain faded to a dull ache. Mal was the one who comforted and protected me. While Annabeth could be counted on to help me sort through any problem and to understand, or at least try to, Mal was the only one who could comfort me and make me feel safe. I felt stronger, and more safe with him around. I was prone to anxiety attacks without him by my side, since losing Star.

Star. I had been avoiding thinking of him since Mal had come over. But it didn't work. Tomorrow was what would be Star's birthday. "He would be sixteen." I thought and my heart began to ache more.

But then I remembered Mal was by my side. He was with me. With Malcom, I felt invincible. I tried to sit up, but it didn't work. For one, it hurt WAY too much and I collapsed back onto the bed in pain. Second, Mal wouldn't let me sit up.

"sshh. Paige, lie back down.. You'll be fine. I wont leave your side. I promise." He murmured. Annabeth stood off to the side of the room, looking like she didn't know what to do.

"Annabeth" I rasped, hating how weak my voice sounded. She came running over. "You can go. Mal is here. You don't have to stay. I'm fine." She looked like she wanted to stay, but I convinced her to leave. My throat was on fire after saying just 14 words. The sheer effort made me exhausted. At Malcom's prompting, I fell asleep.

_Malcom's POV_

Paige sounded so weak. My poor little sister. I rubbed her back gently as she drifted off to sleep. She slept until after dinner. True to my promise, I stayed by her bed. Annabeth brought me dinner. I ate, then I fell asleep in a chair next to her bed.

The next thing I knew, it was around 6 am the next day and Paige was rasping out my name in tears. I hated how weak she sounded and looked. I gently touched her cheek,  
"I'm here, Duckling," I murmured, using my nickname for her, "What's wrong?"

"Mal..." She sobbed and trembled, "I-I had a n-nightmare th-that I l-lost you a-and then I w-woke up and y-you didn't w-wake up..."

With her words, my heart almost broke. My little sis had needed me and I had let her down. "Ssshhh... It's ok... I'm here... Go back to sleep. I'll stay awake and I won't leave... I promise."

It took half an hour of my rubbing her back and singing some quiet songs for her to drift off into a dreamless sleep. I was worried sick for my little sis... She was so hurt and... Vulnerable... And for once, I couldn't come up with a plan to fix it...

**Wow! So, I personally LOVE this chapter! I got to play with the Paige/Malcom sister/brother relationship, which is always a fun one for me. Mostly because I've always wished for an older brother, and I live vicariously through my characters... What did yall think? Was anyone out of character? Did ya love it? Hate it? Indifferent? I want everyone's opinion on it and suggestions for how to make this more plot twisty! We've got the whole working through the loss of Star, which, along with the bullying, will continue throughout the story... But because I'm me I need more plot twists... I'm not getting BORED with it, just... Uneventful... Repetitive? No... Um... Stale... Idk... Something. So, help! Please review and stuff and yeah, bye for now!**

**DISCLAIMER:: last time I looked in a mirror, I wasn't Rick Riordan... :-(**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! So I'm not gonna be updating as often... I'm really busy as of lately... :-( So, yeah... I'm sorry! Don't hate me!**

**LeicoAllTheWay:: So... I've decided I'm calling you... Maybe... Nope... Don't got it... Ummmmm... How about... Cupcake? Like Coach Hedge... And cause you're sweet like a cupcake... And cause cupcakes are yummy... So. There. You are now Cupcake. ;-) oh, and I just remembered that Toby's last name is Curtus... **

**BookButterfly11:: You never responded to my last note... :-( You alive? Here it is again: **  
**BOOKButterfly11::**  
**Oooopppsss... So I JUST realized I've been calling you the wrong name all along! I'm SSSOOOOOOOO sorry! Will you PLEASE forgive meeeeeeee? *pleading and begging on knees in front of BOOKButterfly11* *gives BookButterfly11 a blue chocolate chip cookie in bribery* But can I still call you Blue? It can be my nickname for you! :) You will be my Blue and no one else can call you Blue. Just me. MY Blue. *blushes* Sorry. Rambling and getting over-possessive there... *blushes again* I'm so glad yall are behind me, and am ESPECIALLY glad it's not literal, because then you'd be dead and I'd be sad and yeah. I'm rambling again. I do that lots. And I get off track. Like I am now. Blame my demigod ADD... I'm also glad that you're insane too! I guess it comes with being a demigod and not living at camp year-round... We seem insane to the mortals. But what if WE'RE normal and they're the insane ones? PLOT TWIST! I love doing that! :) Love you, Bluey! :) *hugs MY Bluey and gives MY Bluey another blue chocolate chip cookie* *realizes I'm not only getting over-possessive again, but that it's also over a person* Sorry! *blushes* I'm gonna shut up now and write chapter seven! Don't hate me, Blue!**

**So.. Here's another heart-shattering installment of my story... And PLEASE review! Feel free to criticize and suggest what I should do next... Cause... I have not planned this story at all...**

_Chapter 8- Paige's POV_

I lay in bed in the infirmary. So. Bored. Will Solace, head counselor of Apollo cabin, wouldn't let me leave, even though it didn't hurt anymore. "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSE, Will?" I pleaded. "Absolutely not." He said firmly as he checked on how I was healing after being beat badly by some Ares kids. "and Malcom will agree with me," he continued, "you need rest, you need to heal. AND your immune system is down. I don't want you getting sick." "But pleeeeeaaaassssse!" I begged, "It's sooooo boring and I miss my friends!" Will sighed, "Fine. If Malcom will let you AND watch you," he shot a look at Malcom who had just walked in, "you can have a FEW friends in." Malcom quickly said yes.

About an hour later, all of my friends were there. Annabeth sat grinning in the corner with Percy. Piper was busy trying to charmspeak me into taking some medicine. Jason levitated nearby, trying to distract me. Frank had turned into a puppy and was curled up next to me, wagging his tail as I absently scratched behind his ears. Hazel was sitting on the end of my bed, helping in any and every way she could. Leo was building some contraption to help me be able to watch pretty much any movie made. Nico sat at the foot of my bed, not knowing what to do otherwise. Reyna was probably the most helpful, bringing me a new book and helping me stay mentally active.

I was so happy! But a week later, I highly regretted pleading with Will. I was sick. I had caught the flu that was going around camp and was miserable. Malcom tried his hardest to comfort me, but it didn't help. Will was busy helping everyone else with flu. Finally, I shakily IMed (Iris Messaged) Reyna when Malcom had left for dinner. I knew Reyna could help. "Reyna." I croaked, "I'm sick. Can you come help..." She promised she was on her way, before disconnecting the IM.

Soon, Rey arrived. "Hey." I rasped. "Ssshhh." She soothed. She checked my temperature, then put a cold cloth on my forehead. "You have a temperature. 103.7" she sounded worried. I rolled over and tried to sleep after Reyna forced me to take something that didn't really taste like cherries. But I couldn't sleep. Reyna did everything she could to help me feel better. I eventually fell asleep as she softly sang a lullaby. Yes, I know it's a little babyish to have her sing a lullaby. But it helped me fall asleep.

_Reyna's POV_

Paige finally fell asleep. I was so worried. She was like a little sister to me. And she was so sick. Her fever just got worse, even on Tylenol. It was at 103.9 and climbing. Malcom came in, and I had to slam a hand over his mouth to keep him from waking Paige up. "Reyna! What are you DOING here?!" He whisper-shouted after I removed my hand. "Paige Iris-Messaged me. She's getting worse. Her fever is climbing, even on Tylenol and nectar. Get Will."

Malcom's eyes widened and he raced off to find Will. They came back ten minutes later. Will was out of breath and looking panicked, "Reyna. Symptoms. ASAP." He demanded. "Fever of 103.9 that's still climbing, even on Tylenol and nectar. Raspy cough and sore throat." Will frowned, "This sounds like an extreme version of the flu that's going around. I TOLD her that her immune system was too weak, but NOOOO, she was bored." Will's brow creased with worry in spite of his angry tone. He set to work trying to help her.

**Sooo... Any ideas on how to spice up the story? I feel like I've hit a dry spell. HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP this frustrated author who has no idea of what to do next! Well, au revior for now! :-)**  
**PS For those who can speak French or feel like looking it up on Google translate::**  
**Je suis une pomme. La femme et la fille mange la robes rouge. Le garcon est un chat. L'hommes mange la orange. :) (PPS I know I'm insane and half of that doesn't make sense. But to my ADD it does!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! :) I'm back and I'm inspired! Thanks to MiyaCook13 for helping spark this idea! I took your idea of giving Paige a love interest and twisted it up... You'll see what I mean... And thanks to Cupcake, for the help with what I guess IS a minor case of writer's block. I was frustrated, I always get writer's block after a few chapters. Actually, getting this far is a new record! :-D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

_Chapter 9- Paige's POV_

I woke up, Reyna was by my side in the infirmary. "Rey..." I croaked. She stroked my hair gently, "What's up, Sweetie?" "Can you... Sing?" I was exhausted and needed her to sing to help me fall asleep. She massaged my temple and began to softly sing in that crystal-clear voice of hers,

"You were walking on the moon, now you're feelin low. What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful. Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feelin. Words like those wont steal your glow, you're one in a million... Just ignore, they don't know the real you. All the rain in the skies can't put out your fire. Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter..."

Then she switched songs, "Close your eyes and see Let your heart flow speak, Listen to this melody Feeling you. Let love run around free, Hesitance left be, Share it with your enemies And your closest friends. Let the hour become soon, when it pours over you. Let the rough become smooth, let redemption follow through."

I drifted off to sleep after the lullaby-like song, as she began a new one,

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine..."

_Reyna's POV_

I continued to sing untill I was sure she was asleep. I was concentrating so hard I didn't hear Malcom come in.

"Hey," he ambled over, concern for Paige etched on his face, "you should take a break. I can stay with her. You've done so much, I don't know how to ever repay you!"

"It's fine." I said, almost tersely, "I'm here for Paige."

"But you need rest too." He crossed his arms, and I realized that the worry on his face was not only for Paige, but for me as well. Did he, care for me? I was flustered, but hid it.

"I'm FINE." I growled, but winced inside at the hurt look portrayed on his face. He was horrible at hiding his emotions. "I'm sorry, Malcom. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just... Used to helping others."

"But what about you?" He protested.

"I-I suck it up and march on."

Arguments like this continued on for the rest of the three weeks Paige was sick.

She was physically better, but was still hurting emotionally. I had an idea that might help. I had a gorgeous Appaloosa **(spotted. Google it)** unicorn that I had rescued from an abusive, neglected situation. If I had Paige work with her, maybe it would take her mind off of Star.

Only one problem: Paige was refusing to work with any equine. Pegasi at Camp Half-Blood, unicorns at Camp Jupiter, even horses. Understandably, she didn't want to let herself get hurt again, so she shut everyone out and didn't trust anyone, aside from Malcom and I. Not even Annabeth anymore.

It took a ton of convincing, but I got Paige to try to work with Luna, the Appaloosa unicorn. After a week or so, they had bonded. I was outside the stables, when I heard soft sobbing and singing. I tiptoed in to see Paige and Luna. Paige was sitting on the ground, next to Luna who was lying down. Paige was stroking Luna, trying to win her trust. And it was working. I could hear Paige singing quietly to Luna and choking back sobs,

"Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete. Could we just be broken together? If you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine. Could healing still be spoken and save us? The only way we'll last forever is broken together."

And I ran out. And straight into Malcom. I didn't care. Nothing mattered. I hugged him tight, not worrying about our relationship or what the others might think if they saw their praetor hugging a Greek. I sobbed on his shoulder, and explained what I saw and heard. Soon, his eyes were misty and he whispered in my ear, his voice froggy with emotion, **(is froggy really a descriptive word or did I make it up?)**

"Maybe we can be broken together too."

**AWWWWW! I just created a ship and fell in love with it! Maleyna (mal-eh/ey-nah) forever! Is anyone OOC? Criticize and comment and stuff, please!**

**Disclaimer:: Do I look like a Rick Riordan? No. Also, I don't own any of the songs, which, in order, are: Gold by Britt Nicole, Soon by Jonathan Thulin (pronounced two-lean) featuring Elden, You Are My Sunshine by who knows who, and, finally, Broken Together by Casting Crowns**

**Y'all can request songs you think would fit with this story and I'll try to work them in! :) Au revior for now!**


	11. Part 1

**IIII'MMMM BAAAAAAACCCCKKK! Hey everyone! :) So sorry for the long hiatus, school and such got really busy! I was rereading this and was all like, "Ew. This is horrible. I must've improved recently. Lol." So I am REWRITING this! :) :) So here goes nothing! (PS I missed y'all) (PPS I am writing one, maybe two new stories though they will be Harry Potter though maybe they'll be crossovers, idk yet.)**

_ Nothing Gold Can Stay. A poem by Robert Frost. He makes it sound so simple. But this concept can be so painful. Nothing good lasts. Stars fade. Nothing, and nobody, is perfect. And, unfortunately, this_ concept_ is what makes this story worth telling. This is the story of a little girl who had to grow up very_ fast._ This is the story of Winter Nicole Jackson._

"Percy!" The 7-year-old whined to her older brother, "I just wanted to say hi to Star!"

"No." The 17-year-old said firmly, yawning and running through his raven black hair, "It's 4:30 am, Winter. Go back to bed and we will have breakfast with Annie then go see Star in the morning."

"Promise?" The little girl locked eyes with Percy.

"Promise." Percy agreed solemnly.

The next morning, Percy was awoken by icy water and the giggles of a nearby little girl, "Winter!" Percy scooped up his little sister in his arms, "I missed you last week, you crazy, cold little monster!" Winter giggled and dragged her brother to breakfast, where they met his girlfriend, Annabeth. She was known as Annie to Winter, and Winter alone.

The second Percy was done eating, Winter dragged him to the pegasi stables. As soon as they arrived, she dropped his hand and raced to the last stall on the right. Percy grinned as Winter began to talk nonstop to Star, her pegasus. Annabeth brought him a coffee and they stood together watching the happy little girl and sipping their coffee.

**So sorry this is short... It's just a fluff/get-to-know-you kind of chapter. There will be a better/longer one asap. Let me know what you think so far, what I can improve on, what I have improved on, ect! Enjoy and don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism.**

**As always, I own nothing except Winter and the plot!**


End file.
